<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HLVRATLA BOOK 1: Water by SourToothGargoyle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851547">HLVRATLA BOOK 1: Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourToothGargoyle/pseuds/SourToothGargoyle'>SourToothGargoyle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRATLA [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HLVRAI, Hlvratla, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourToothGargoyle/pseuds/SourToothGargoyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this takes place around the same time as the original series, right around when the fire nation was planning their attack. Instead of an Airbender being next in line for the avatar, it’s a fire bender. The fire nation put out lots of propaganda and plan to use the avatar to their advantage. Shame they have no idea who it is ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRATLA [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HLVRATLA BOOK 1: Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon didn’t really travel much.</p><p>He didn’t because whenever he did, something would always go wrong. Well, maybe wrong wasn’t the right word, but it never went smoothly. It was always... eventful. </p><p>The fire nation increasing their attacks as of late definitely didn’t ease his worries. He knew they’d been abducting any water benders they could find, taking them to god knows where, and not that he was a powerful bender by any means, he still unfortunately counted.</p><p>Darnold wasn’t a water bender like he was, though he knew about Gordon’s ability. He didn’t actually see Darnold in the village all that much, as he travelled a lot more than Gordon did, but they had some mutual friends on the mainland, so they looked out for each other.</p><p>They all typically met at Kyoshi Island, as it was a mid ground for where they all came from. It was smack dab in the middle of the Southern Air Temple, Gaoling, and his home town of Shuen. </p><p>It was where they were headed now, but with the current tensions rising between nations, he wondered if perhaps this was the last time they could all meet.</p><p>Of course, their journey never went without some sort of disturbance. Except he wasn’t expecting to be the one to spot it this time. Darnold and Gordon travelled by canoe, it was discreet enough that no fire nation navy ships were likely to spot them, except on the open waters.</p><p>Once there were no more icebergs to give them cover, Gordon kept a sharp eye out for anything on the horizon, almost obsessively.</p><p>“Gordon, you can calm down, I don’t think fire nation ship could sneak up on us in the open ocean,” Darnold chuckled, eyeing the paranoid man as double checked again.</p><p>Gordon sighed. “I- you’re right, I just want to be safe though.”</p><p>“Look, why don’t you take a break and just focus on rowing? I’ll be sure to keep an eye out!” </p><p>“...Right.”</p><p>It almost felt like fate that something had to appear while he wasn’t looking. He was still the one to spot it, but it must have gotten closer while he was busy rowing.</p><p>It wasn’t a ship, no, but as he squinted at the rolling waves, he spotted something that looked like driftwood, with something clung on to it.</p><p>“Darnold, holy shit there’s a guy out there!” He shouted, the canoe rocking violently as tried to stand and get a better look. </p><p>This nearly scared Darnold out of his skin, but when he looked over to where Gordon was pointing, he could also see a castaway floating in the waves, clutching a chunk of driftwood.</p><p>“...T-that doesn’t look like a guy we want to get mixed up with, Gordon,” Darnold stuttered, eyeing the shape of the slumped figure bobbing through the water. </p><p>It was clearly and without doubt a fire nation soldier.</p><p>“Well we can’t just leave him here!” Gordon protested. “That’d be leaving him to die! Do you want blood on your hands Darnold?”</p><p>Darnold shook his head, wide eyed.</p><p>“Then help me steer this thing over there!”</p><p>Heaving the soldier onto the canoe was easier said than done. The armour he was wearing was heavy, and he didn’t even seem to be conscious, and Gordon pondered how he’d clung onto the driftwood so long if he’d been knocked out.</p><p>He pulled the helmet off the stranger’s head, sea water spilling out. </p><p>Gordon was off put by how... human he looked. Well, he was a lot paler than he was expecting, almost deathly so, but he’d always just seen fire benders as mindless killing machines.</p><p>The man’s soot black hair was slick with sea water, and he had bags under his eyes, showing a deep tiredness and exhaustion.</p><p>“Oh d-dear, he’s not breathing, Gordon!” Darnold panicked, fumbling for something in their luggage that could possibly help.</p><p>Gordon took a deep breath, focusing as best he could in the rocking boat, and in one swift motion, he pulled the water from the man’s lungs. Most of it landed back on to his face as he began coughing and spluttering, but he was definitely alive.</p><p>The guard began to rouse into consciousness, squinting up at Gordon sitting over him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he didn’t sit up from his spot laying at the bottom of the canoe.</p><p>“Mmmmhng... y... you’re not supposed t’be here...” He mumbled, clearly disorientated.</p><p>“I- what?” Gordon replied, equally confused by the situation.</p><p>“...y’got... mmnng... passport?” </p><p>Gordon just stared blankly at the half conscious man laying in the boat. “A... passport?”</p><p>The man replied with another groan. “Yeah, y’know... identification... s’the fire nation, bro...”</p><p>He looked up at Darnold who seemed equally confused by the man’s strange ramblings.</p><p>“Look buddy, we’re not in the fire nation,” He sighed. “You’ve clearly been stuck at sea for a while, huh?”</p><p>“...Sea?” He echoed. This seemed to startle him awake, as he abruptly sat up, rocking the boat. “Wha-?”</p><p>Twisting his head to see water in every direction was clearly not what the man had expected.</p><p>“...Huh.”</p><p>He didn’t seem particularly alarmed, but that could’ve been the result of spending who knows how long floating through the ocean.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I was on a boat.” He said, still in that completely monotone and unconcerned voice. “Who’re you guys?”</p><p>Darnold opened his mouth to answer, but Gordon cut him off.</p><p>“No, I’d like to know who you are first.” He glared. Sure he’d decided to save this random stranger, but that didn’t mean he trusted him.</p><p>“Mmmn. Benrey.” He replied simply, with a hum.</p><p>“Benrey? Is that your name?”</p><p>The blank stare the guard gave him answered the question for him.</p><p>“Well ok, Benrey. I’m... Gordon, and that over there is Darnold.”</p><p>“Oh, sup.”</p><p>How chill this fire nation guard was, it was very off putting. Gordon wondered silently if maybe there was something wrong with his head. Maybe he was dehydrated.</p><p>Hesitantly, Gordon handed the man a water canteen. Benrey looked at it curiously for a moment before taking it and pulling off the cap.</p><p>“Thanks, man.”</p><p>Darnold gave him a panicked look that Gordon could tell meant he was regretting this more and more by the second. They’d saved a fire nation soldier. The exact people who wanted to abduct and prison Gordon.</p><p>“I-if you don’t mind me asking, sir,” Darnold stuttered. “What are you doing all the way out here?”</p><p>Benrey’s attention turned to Darnold, making him flinch.</p><p>“Huh? Oh. I guess I’m... a criminal now?”</p><p>This did not ease Darnold’s silent panic.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” Gordon started, pulling the guard’s attention back. “Like a criminal to the fire nation?”</p><p>It took a few moments for the exhausted man to process the question.</p><p>“Uhhh... yeah.”</p><p>“That’s great!” Gordon blurted. “I mean- not for you, obviously, but that means we’re on the same side!”</p><p>“So you’re... not gonna try and kill me?” Benrey asked slowly.</p><p>“No, dude, the fire nation has it out for me too!”</p><p>“Oh, cool.” And Gordon saw a hint of a smile on the man’s face.</p><p>“You might want to get rid of the armour before we reach Kyoshi though,” Darnold piped up.</p><p>“Ky.. oshi?”</p><p>“Yep! That’s where we’re headed. Kyoshi Island.”</p><p>. . .</p><p>Once the armour was lost in the ocean’s waves, Benrey looked a lot less threatening. He whined about parting with the helmet, but Gordon gave him the compromise of wearing a headband instead.</p><p>He still definitely looked fire nation, but at least people wouldn’t try to kill him on sight.</p><p>The residents of Kyoshi didn’t pay them much mind when the pulled up to the shore. The kids were all cheering and climbing on a familiar sky bison that sat on the beach kicking up a bit of sand whenever it flapped it’s tail.</p><p>The tall air temple monk that the bison belonged to spotted them as they approached, waving enthusiastically as they did so.</p><p>“Darnold! Mr. Freeman!” The air bender called in a cheery greeting, leaping off of where he sat on the bison’s back and landing softly on the sand in front of them.</p><p>“Tommy!” Gordon grinned, momentarily forgetting the hiccup in their journey. “It’s good to see you, buddy.”</p><p>“I’m glad you could make it!” He beamed, and then tilted his head as he took notice of the stranger that trailed behind them. “Who’s your new friend?”</p><p>“Ah, that would be Benrey.” Darnold replied, beating Gordon to the punch. The strange man seemed to perk up at the mention of his name, walking over.</p><p>“Sup.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Benrey! I’m Tommy.” He said with a curt bow. “And that over there is my sky bison, Sunkist!”</p><p>Benrey Immediately took interest in Sunkist, gasping softly upon noticing her. Gordon saw the delight twinkle in the man’s eyes and he smiled.</p><p>“You wanna go pet her?” He grinned, nudging the guard.</p><p>He looked up at Tommy with wide eyes.</p><p>“Can I?” He gasped.</p><p>“Of course, Sunkist loves being pet.” Tommy chuckled.</p><p>Benrey gripped the sleeve of Gordon’s parka, keeping him between himself and the large creature that lay content in the sand. He seemed a bit nervous getting close to it, but Gordon patiently led him closer. It reminded him of when Joshua had first met Sunkist.</p><p>He held out a hand, which hovered hesitantly when Sunkist gave a hearty huff, but once it was entangled in her soft fur, all of Benrey’s apprehension vanished. </p><p>With a childish chuckle he ran his hands further and further into the bison’s white fur, until his arms were flopped against her. She responded by pressing her nose into Benrey’s stomach sniffing him while he laughed.</p><p>Gordon saw it coming, but made the decision not to warn Benrey. Sunkist opened her mouth and gave Benrey a big lick, slobbering him with saliva. It was sort of a right of passage when you met the bison.</p><p>“Heh, awesome.” He chuckled, not seeming too bothered by it.</p><p>Tommy and Darnold stayed at the beach to hang out with the kids that crawled all over Sunkist. Benrey seemed keen to explore though, so Gordon took him to meet his other friends who were no doubt here already.</p><p>When they found Bubby and Dr Coomer, the two elderly men were deeply engaged in a game of pai sho, though Coomer still greeted them heartily.</p><p>“Hello, Gordon!” He greeted, Bubby’s only response being a grunt of annoyance as he studied the board with a furrowed brow.</p><p>“Dr Coomer! Whooping Bubby’s ass as usual, huh?” He grinned as he sat on the porch where they were seated.</p><p>“Oh, shut the fuck up.” Bubby snapped, though it was good natured as far as Gordon could tell. That’s just how Bubby was. Rude, but in an endearing way.</p><p>“Yoooo! You got pai sho here!” Benrey beamed, his interest immediately caught by the wooden board. “Hell yeah, bro.”</p><p>Bubby finally looked up from the board to the unfamiliar voice, and bristled with anger.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” He hissed, eyeing the red hue of the former guard’s clothes.</p><p>“Calm down, he’s a refugee. Like you.” Gordon sighed. </p><p>Bubby lived in the earth kingdom with Dr Coomer, but he originally came from the fire nation. He didn’t talk about it often, but he’d apparently been a war general until he retired. He wasn’t too trusting of people from the fire nation, as he’d seen first hand what they could be like.</p><p>The old man raised an eyebrow. “Refugee? So you’re a traitor too then?”</p><p>Benrey just sort of blinked at him from where he sat cross legged. “Uhhhh, I guess so, yeah.”</p><p>“Now Bubby, it’s important we give Gordon’s new friend a warm welcome!” Coomer piped up. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”</p><p>“Uhhhh, yeah.”</p><p>“This is Benrey,” Gordon said, introducing the man himself, as he got the idea that Benrey didn’t really like to speak to often. “He found him adrift at sea, no idea how long he’s been like that.”</p><p>“My, you must be tired!” Coomer smiled warmly. “You’re certainly welcome to rest up in the house that we’ve rented temporarily.”</p><p>Bubby spluttered at that. “What!? I- Harold we don’t even know this guy! He could be a fire nation spy for all we know!”</p><p>A spy? Gordon hadn’t really considered the possibility, especially when there were much more valuable things to spy on than a retired fire nation traitor these days.</p><p>“Nah.” Benrey stated, leaving little room for argument. “Fire nation is kinda cringe. Sucks over there.”</p><p>Gordon furrowed his brow at the language the guard was using. He wasn’t too familiar with Fire nation culture, but he’d sure as hell never heard Bubby say that before.</p><p>No one spoke up to argue, so it was left as that for the time being.</p><p>The following afternoon was mostly spent relaxing for the most part. Benrey absolutely creamed him at pai sho, as well as Tommy, Darnold, and even Bubby. Of course, he couldn’t beat the reigning champion, Dr Coomer.</p><p>“Bro, how???” He whined upon noticing he’d lost.</p><p>“Ah, with age comes wisdom, young Barnaby.” Dr Coomer smiled. “Except for our dear Bubby, of course.”</p><p>“Well fuck you too!” The older fire bender snapped, and Gordon couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>